


Killing for love

by mxvious



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ed is the Riddler but not Riddler Riddler, Gotham City - Freeform, M/M, Oswald is normal Oswald/Penguin i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxvious/pseuds/mxvious
Summary: In a world where you can't physically hurt your soul mate, Edward Nygma decides to become a serial killer in order to find hisIdea taken by writing.promt.s on Instagram





	Killing for love

The ringing in his ears started to grow louder while the thumping inside of him pressed against the back of his head. His gun felt a little heavier every time he pulled the trigger, the disappointment of the lifeless body dropping to the ground making his stomach ache. A few splatters of blood had gotten on his coat and he would have to buy a new bottle of lemon juice to get the stains out. It was depressing. Yet another useless kill. As an optimist, one could say it was not useless, since with this way, he found out that this woman was for sure not his soulmate. Edward used to be an optimist. It's the reason he started doing all of this: to finally find his soulmate. The Bonnie to his Clyde, the Julia to his Romeo and so on. But after 14 women, he still hasn't found the one. _She wasn't even that pretty,_ he though. _Not that big of a waste._ He sighed and holstered his gun. Edward pulled out the silver tweezers and soft tissues from his pocket and surgically pulled out the bullet he put into her forehead just seconds before. Then he wrapped it into the tissue and carefully put it into his inner pocket. At last, he turned around to leave and did not spare her a last glance.

 

The next day, he stopped in front of a petit magazine stand, examine the newspapers. He had made it onto the front page yet again _"Mercyless 'Riddler' strikes again"._ A rather uncreative title, he preferred some dramatic eye-catching phrase but he does not bother. The photo though was in a good angle. The screen painted riddle on the wall he had sprayed there before she has entered her apartment. She had been shocked when she saw it, frantically looking around for the villain when he came out of the shadow, setting an end to it all. A smile stretched up on his lips.

Warmth from an unknown shoulder touched his while a pale hand reached down to grab the newspaper he was looking at. Little freckles danced over his skin, as well as a small red scar gracing over his hand. Edward looked up to see the stranger's face. He was quite pale and very good looking, formerly styled like a gentleman from the 40's. When the man looked up, blue eyes met brown ones. "I'm sorry, were you reading this?", he asked politely and put his hand with the newspaper out to give it back to Edward.

He shook his head, "No, don't worry. I was just admiring the picture".

The other man raised a brow "Admiring huh?", he asked but without any judge in his voice. "It's a little too insane for my taste. But if you like it".

Edward felt slightly hurt by the stranger's words. He didn't know this man, why would his opinion matter to him? "I think it is a clever and creative way of letting the victim choose between life and death by giving them a task they have to master. A wrong answer would be the last failure of their life". The words left his mouth without his permission. He knew how obvious it was now that he is the mysterious murderer but he just couldn't help me. Almost a year of work, thrown away in just a matter of seconds. The man will go to the police and get him arrested. What has he done?

The raven haired man tilted his chin up while exhaling and nodding his head in realization. After that, he left out a giggle which confused Edward completely. Why would he giggle in such a situation? He basically just confessed murder to him. "So it's your work then, I see". He put the money for the newspaper in the glass on the counter and turned to leave. "Congratulations for not having been caught yet. Good luck for the future, friend".

Edward quickly grabbed his arm to keep him in place. The man turned around, glancing at their arms and then up at Edward. With a frown, he tried to pull his arm away but Edward's grip was firm. He used his other hand to pull out his pocket knife. The man knew too much, he can't risk being caught because the little bird sang. He pulled him into the next corner and swirled his body around. A warm body pressed against him made his stomach twirl, he hasn't had any physical contact with a living person in a while, only the cold skin of dead women. He pressed the knife against his throat, sliding it across it and waiting for the boiling heat of the blood to cover his hand in red but it never came. He tried it again but yet again nothing happened. Out of confusion, he traced over the man's skin where the knife wound was supposed to be, only to feel perfectly intact skin, no blood, no muscles hanging out. He swirled the man around to take a look for himself only to be faced with a just as confused eyes as him. Then it struck him like a truck: This man must be his soulmate. All this time, he had been looking for the perfect woman, not even daring to think he was chasing after the wrong people.

"Congratulations, friend", he said with his hand still resting on his throat "you have just tried to kill your soulmate". He let out a long sigh and stretched out the hand that was earlier resting on his throat "Oswald Cobblepot".

Edward frantically looked between the outstretched hand and his eyes, before he shook it with a nervous laugh "Edward Nygma".

 


End file.
